mécanique inatendue
by Scarlet Moonscar
Summary: et si le coeur de jack se derèglait pas à cause de la personne qu'il pensait. et si cette personne se cachait deriere un masque froid pour ne pas revèler la verité! est-ce trop tard?/ bon c'est tres court et quelqu'un meurt peut-etre, sa depent de si vous voulez que le perso meurt ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ oui je sais il y a des fautes donc été gentils et ne m'en parler pas. La mécanique du cœur est amusant comme film malgré la fin est très space….

* * *

Joe avait toujours observé jack avec plus de sentiment qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser entendre. Au début il trouvait que le nouvel était l'une de ces personnes extraordinaires que vous ne rencontrez qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Il avait souhaité pouvoir s'approcher de jack et de devenir son ami ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais à peine arriver jack demanda si quelqu'un connaissait une flamme à lunette. Joe avait énormément de difficulté a accepté de partager l'attention de quelqu'un avec une autre personne alors il fit sourire jack pour garder l'attention de la flamme pour lui mais aussi pour que jack ne détourne jamais son regarde de lui. Il le savait c'était mal mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Plus ils vieillissaient plus Joe se trouvait passionner malgré lui par le jeune homme a l'horloge. Puis le jour de son anniversaire il appris que jack avais le même jour pour date de naissance en échappant une lettre que la flamme lui avait envoyer. En temps normal il aurait bléser sévèrement l'opportun qui aurais eu la malchance de ramasser quelque chose qu'il aurait perdus. Mais puisque c'était jack il eut un peu de scrupule malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir. Il le tenait au bout de ses bras après qu'ils aient déchirer la carte accidentellement. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue et que jack n'avait également pas sue étais que le cou-cou sortirais de l'horloge à ce moment précis. La douleur gagna Joe en un instants mais il put voire de son seul œil valide, jack qui semblais au bord des larme de l'avoir bléser même sans faire exprès.

Jack s'enfuit effrayer malgré qu'il voulût apparemment rester avec Joe pour voir si ce dernier allait bien.

Jack était ce genre de personne, foncièrement bonne de part en part. aucune once de malveillance. Madeleine avait bien élevé son fils apparemment. Joe aurait voulu arrêter jack et le réconforter puisqu'il avait vraiment l'aire déstabiliser ainsi qu'effrayer. Le jeune homme très grand fut reconduit à l'hôpital ou on lui retira l'œil pour empêcher qu'il ne se vide de son sang. Les gens commencèrent à être effrayer plus qu'avant par lui. La vue seul de son orbite vide terrorisais nombre de gens. Il se demanda si c'était ce que vivais jack avec son horloge.

Madeleine fut envoyer à la prison peu de temps après que jack soit partis. Joe ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aider madeleine pour que le garçon horloge ne perde pas sa mère. Elle fut libérée au bout de 4 jour, une journée après quelle ai été retrouver glacé mais heureusement Joe avait pu la sauver grâce aux remède inscrit dans les livre du docteur. Ce fut très difficile madeleine étais terroriser par l'idée de perde son enfant et elle ne voyait plus d'utilité a sa vie s'il n'était pas là. Joe fit tout pour que madeleine se sente mieux mais elle pleurait tout de même beaucoup. Elle qui aimais tant réparer les gens ne pouvais même plus aider qui que ce soit à cause de son chagrin.

Le jeune homme borgne promis au docteur de lui ramener jack. Madeleine lui dit qu'il fallait se dépêcher car l'horloge pouvais s'arrêter à tout moment à cause de la pression qu'infligeais les sentiments comme la colère ou l'amour de jack.

Inconnus du docteur Joe avais d'autre raison de vouloir retrouver l'enfants horloge. Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était le cou -cou qui l'avais bléser pas jack. Il voulait aussi s'excuser de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.


	2. Chapter 2

Le voyage de Joe vers l'endroit ou jack et acacia ce trouvaient fut long mais Joe ne se laisserait pas arrêter par si peu.

Une fois arriver dans ces cirques amusent Joe vit de loin jack déguiser. Un chapeau haute forme, un maquillage d'un sourire de l'ange et un complet qui lui allait formidablement. On voyait l'horloge mais personne ne sembla être effrayer par cela. Au sein de l'esprit de Joe, bien cacher au fin fond la pensé que jack était irrésistible dans cet habit apparu. Bien sûr personne ne pourrait arracher cette information au jeune homme amoureux sans en avoir conscience lui-même. L'objet de ses désire tourbillonnait en dansent avec acacia qui chantait pour le publique enchanté par les notes magnifiques qui correspondait bien au chant de l'homme a l'horloge.

Un pincement de jalousie étreignit Joe mais il n'allait pas laisser libre cours à cela ci proche de l'être qu'il aimait depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Le spectacle finis et acacia quitta laissent seul jack qui disparue avant que Joe ne puis le rejoindre. En recherchent jack, Joe rencontra acacia qui l'embrasa profondément.

Joe regarda acacia choquer et un peu dégouté malgré lui.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Joe clairement agacer.

\- Je voulais juste faire du tort à quelqu'un. Répondis la femme indifférente.

Joe ne compris ce qu'elle voulait dire que plus tard quand il vit jack quitter le cirque en vitesse dans la nuit seul.

Acacia fournis à nouveau la réponse a la question de Joe.

\- Il ne m'aimait pas. Jack est venus ici pour me revoir mais s'aperçus au cours de son voyage qu'il ne m'aimait pas et une fois arriver ici, il se sentie chez lui alors il voulut rester. Mais je ne peux pas supporter qu'il ne m'aime pas donc je tes embraser pour le faire quitter. Dit-elle distraitement.

\- M'embraser moi ? Pourquoi cela le ferait fuir ? Demanda Joe qui craignait un peu la réponse tout en la désirent hardiment.

\- Jack ne m'aime pas mais aime quelqu'un d'autre et ce quelqu'un ses toi. Cassa-t-elle avant de quitter en lançant la clef qui remonte le cœur/horloge de jack.

Si cette clef était là, sa signifiait que jack ne pouvait pas remonter son cœur et donc qu'il mourrait bientôt ! Pris de panique Joe embarqua dans le char le plus prof en demandent au cocher de le ramener à sa ville natale au mille cloché.

Le char s'embourba dans la boue a plus de 3 kilomètre de la ville alors Joe paya le cocher et partie en courent vers la maison de madeleine. Le seul endroit ou jack se sentirait chez lui. Le seul problème était que madeleine était morte juste avant que Joe ne quitte pour rejoindre jack.

Ses jambes l'emmenèrent le plus vite qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait au pare avant….

La neige tombait au ralentie partout alentour de lui et la température déjà froide descendant encore mais qu'importe puisque la maison de madeleine se dresse devant lui….

Sa course effrénée l'emmena au pied d'un arbre qu'en temps normal était majestueux mais qui en ce moment sembla tellement triste…

Là au pied de l'arbre se trouvait l'être aimer qui s'endormait doucement dans le froid…

Faits que ce ne sois pas trop tard pria Joe en son esprit…

Il remonta l'horloge une première fois puis une suivante et encore une…

Joe remonta l'horloge de jack tellement de fois qu'il en perdit le compte…

Et enfin les yeux magnifiques de jack s'animèrent pour se fixer sur Joe…

Comme pour donner un ultime message d'au revoir…

Joe ne put qu'avouer son amour qui fut retourner par jack avant que ses yeux se referme ….

Aucun signe de vie ne provenait de jack….

Mais tous purent entendre les supplications de Joe…

… Love Is Dangerous For Your Tiny Heart ….

* * *

re~hello~ merci d'avoir lu. j'ai d'autre histoir si vous voulez.

scarlet moonscar


End file.
